


7号套餐

by sherlockfls



Category: li - Fandom, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockfls/pseuds/sherlockfls





	7号套餐

　　周经理放下烟，对着面前端着按摩工具的女孩说“出去歇着吧，我这不用服务。”  
　　  
　　“可是王总已经点了啊，老板，我这油都开封了，您确定不试试吗？”说话间，明眸善睐的女孩竟主动蹲在他面前伸手去解他的拉链。  
　　  
　　周九良一把扶住女孩的手“真不用，钱不会少你的，放心吧。”听了这话，女孩乐不得。她拿着盘子就走了出去，走之前还特意把精油留下“玫瑰味儿的，老板一会儿自己用也不错，王总他们非折腾一宿不可，您待着也是无聊。”  
　　  
　　“额……成吧……”签完合同的周九良不想知道精油的108种用法，他只想让女孩赶紧出去，这会所该说不说，按摩床是真舒服，睡一觉肯定神清气爽。  
　　  
　　女孩“咔哒”一声关上了门，独处的周九良终于能脱下外套，解开束缚着自己脖颈的领带，可还没等他躺上五分钟，就传来了新的敲门声。  
　　  
　　“您好，先生，请问是您点的七号套餐吗？”  
　　  
　　不似刚才那样甜腻的女声，而是一个低沉又略带些沙哑的男音，不得不承认这个声音让周九良十分喜欢。  
　　  
　　“不……”打开门的周九良刚想说不是自己叫的7号套餐，可是一看见门外这位技师的脸他硬是把这句话咽了回去。  
　　  
　　“啊，我也不知道那是几号套餐？好像是吧。”  
　　  
　　你告诉我你是什么套餐，我补交这份钱还不行吗！  
　　  
　　周九良这么盘算着，推门儿就把人让了进来。孟鹤堂端着自己的小盘子进了房间。屋里只开了盏床头的台灯，显得昏暗又暧昧，孟鹤堂身上的技师服宽松肥大，周九良真怕他动作大点直接把肩膀给露出来。  
　　  
　　“是跟王总一起来的吧？老板？”面前小技师那张红艳的小嘴儿看得周九良直咽吐沫“是，我和王总谈合同来着。”  
　　  
　　“那就没错了，王总点的。老板，得麻烦您洗个澡，7号套餐是全身按摩。”孟鹤堂整理着自己带来的各种工具，全是木制的一些按摩器材，看着很新，这个小技师应该也入职没多久。  
　　  
　　不知道能不能……特殊服务一下。  
　　  
　　这样想着，周九良就进了浴室，三下五除二洗好澡，裹着纯白的浴袍就走了出来。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂戴着手套在温箱上取了几块烫手的圆形小黑石头放在桌上的毛巾里，听见身后走路的声音便开口说到“老板洗好啦？趴这儿吧，我先给您放松放松后背。”  
　　  
　　周九良又紧了紧浴袍上的腰带生怕自己身下的反应被他发现，这样的小白兔吓着了就不好玩儿了。  
　　  
　　趴在按摩床上后，周九良就后悔了，因为他听见了孟鹤堂憋笑的声音。他偏过头去问小技师“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“老板头一次按摩吧？穿着衣服咋上精油啊？”孟鹤堂脸上挂着可人儿的笑，伸手便上来给他脱衣服。  
　　  
　　宽松的浴袍在周九良的配合下轻松落地，取而代之的是孟鹤堂在他后背上铺的温毛巾。“老板，你们这总坐办公室的，肩膀和腰得经常按才行，您看看您这肩膀……也太硬了。”  
　　  
　　周九良知道他是在说自己肌肉僵硬，可在这飘着香气的包间儿里怎么听怎么像是有别的意思。  
　　  
　　“成，这回按舒服了，我以后常来，还点你。”感受着那双小手在自己肩头施加的压力，周九良舒服的闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂给他松了筋骨后便开始上按摩石，高温的石块让周九良长期紧绷的神经一阵放松。  
　　  
　　许是最后一块小圆石太滑又或是烫到了他细嫩的手指，孟鹤堂一声轻喘，便把那块石头掉在了地上。  
　　  
　　他一边儿道着歉一边儿绕到桌子对面去捡“哎哟，吓着您了吧，我这刚来没几天，总让这石头烫手，我再给您换一块去。”  
　　  
　　周九良睁开眼看向他的手指，这么水灵的人要是烫坏了他可心疼。可还没等他仔细观察那双好看的手，就被那人大敞的领口给勾走了魂。  
　　  
　　白嫩的脖颈下是形状美好的锁骨，随着主人俯身的动作还隐约能看见一点粉红色的凸起。周九良觉得趴着的姿势已经不适合他了，身下硬挺的小九良叫嚣着让他做出一些今晚肯定不会后悔，但是明天一早肯定会后悔的事儿来。  
　　  
　　“没事儿，甭捡了，再烫着你。”  
　　  
　　“老板，您可真是个好人。”  
　　  
　　“我怎么就是好人了？”  
　　  
　　“您还怕我烫着，这不就是好人吗？”  
　　  
　　“哈，那你也是没见过几个坏人。”  
　　  
　　“哪儿来那么多坏人啊，您说是吧？”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂拿下他后背的石头，撤下毛巾开始给他按摩。香喷喷的精油在他掌心搓热“老板，我看你这瓶玫瑰的开封了，就用这个吧。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，行。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂温热的一双小手从他肩头游走到肩胛骨又顺着腰线滑到他四角内裤边缘。“老板，舒服吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，挺舒服的。”后背是很舒服，可周九良更想让别的地方也舒服舒服。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂越过内裤，按上了周九良的大腿根“老板，你放松点，不用紧张，到了我们会所啊，就是享受。”  
　　  
　　“没事儿，我就是不习惯让人碰，你按你的。”周九良话里话外透露着自己还单身的讯息。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂也就顺势接过了话茬“哟，那要是您女朋友碰一下可怎么办？您还能不让碰啊？”  
　　  
　　“哎，要不说巧了呢，我是火柴没头儿，光棍儿。”  
　　  
　　“不能吧，你们这些当老板的，还能单着。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂按完了他的小腿，推了推他，示意他翻身。周九良撑着自己翻了过来“嗐，这不是没遇见合适的嘛。”  
　　  
　　“什么样的算合适啊？您是喜欢漂亮的吧？还是喜欢身材好的？”孟鹤堂拿起一瓶按摩用的润滑油剂，拧开口就倒在了周九良裸露的胸口上，十根手指技巧十足的抚上了他的胸肌。  
　　  
　　周九良舒服得倒吸了一口凉气“我啊，不喜欢漂亮的，也不喜欢身材好的。”  
　　  
　　“啊？难不成您喜欢男的啊？”孟鹤堂惊讶的抬头，双手滑腻腻的按在他腹肌上，等他的答案。  
　　  
　　仰面躺着的周九良伸手攥住孟鹤堂满是润滑油的小手狡黠一笑“是啊，我就是喜欢男人。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂一下子红了脸，连手心都开始发烫，竟也忘了把手抽回来。周九良把他的手按到自己内裤边儿上“接着按摩啊，不是全身的套餐吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊？啊，是，是全身的。”孟鹤堂的手停在他内裤边儿上，犹豫不决，这位老板好像是要点儿特殊服务“老板，我……我真是新来的，这个，我……我不会按啊。”  
　　  
　　周九良看他急得快要掉下眼泪来，便歇了逗他的心思。孟鹤堂看着年纪不大，额前软乎乎的刘海更是让他显得惹人心疼，那双好看的大眼睛要是因为自己哭，他可舍不得。  
　　  
　　“没事儿，我教你。”周九良坐起身来，拽着孟鹤堂的手不放，生怕这只小兔子一个不乐意转身儿跑了。  
　　  
　　“哪有让客人教的……我，我……”孟鹤堂觉着这位客人的力气实在是太大了，拽着他的手腕子就把他往怀里带。  
　　  
　　几下挣扎，孟鹤堂就被坐在床上的周九良困在了双腿之间“老板，你……别……”  
　　  
　　周九良一手拽着他的手腕，一手揽过他精瘦的腰，果然这身棕色的技师服腰身上富余太多，他这一把攥下去竟隔了好些布料。  
　　  
　　不甚尽兴的周九良索性解开他技师服的扣子，一双指节分明的手直接抚上了他腰侧的嫩肉。上头的嘴也没闲着，刚才就让他发馋的脖颈子总算是吃到了嘴，周九良不知克制的留下了好多牙印。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂推搡着他的肩膀可又不是真心实意的往后退，只好泪水涟涟的哼唧着“疼……您别咬我了……”  
　　  
　　“谁让你长这么白，把我看馋了都。”说完他就一口叨住了孟鹤堂红润的小嘴儿不给他喘息的机会直接攻城掠地。  
　　  
　　脱了力气的孟鹤堂倒在他怀里像只冒着热气儿的小宠物，只有靠着周九良的肩膀才不至于摔到，张嘴便是委屈的小动静“老板，您不能……不能这样……”  
　　  
　　“哪样儿啊，这样？”  
　　  
　　周九良伸手去摸孟鹤堂起了反应的下身，若有若无的揉捏着，弄得孟鹤堂红着脸往他怀里头钻。  
　　  
　　可周九良还不打算放过他，继续问着。  
　　  
　　“还是这样？”  
　　  
　　他趁着孟鹤堂害臊的功夫，直接褪掉他的裤子，伸手掐上了他臀尖的软肉。啧，这手感，周九良恨不得现在就办了他。  
　　  
　　“啊……您别摸……不行……”靠在他怀里的孟鹤堂翘着脚把这几句话全吹在了他耳朵根子上，惹得周九良一阵热血翻涌“宝贝儿，你不是要给我按摩吗？接着按啊。”  
　　  
　　周九良保持着搂他的姿势，空出一只手来引导着孟鹤堂摸上自己胯下的坚挺。孟鹤堂似是被这份滚烫的物体吓到，一下缩回手去。  
　　  
　　这副小模样直接让周九良心情大好，看来这个小技师真是什么都没见过，今天晚上算是给他开苞了。周九良轻轻舔弄着他的耳垂，细声询问着“怎么了？嗯？不会按啊？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，不会……老板您……”  
　　  
　　“别叫老板，叫周哥就行。”  
　　  
　　“周，周哥。”  
　　  
　　“哎，再叫两声。”  
　　  
　　“周哥。”孟鹤堂把自己毛绒绒的小脑袋埋进他怀里，不肯出来。  
　　  
　　“哥这儿难受着呢，你给哥按按。”  
　　  
　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂红着脸伸手，打算去摸摸他周哥下头的物件。可隔着内裤总是不算舒服，周九良起身脱了这层阻碍又坐回按摩床上“这回你再摸摸它。”  
　　  
　　“好。”孟鹤堂的声音细若蚊蝇，他抹了点润滑在手里，小心的搓热后才敢摸上这根比自己粗大太多的柱体上。  
　　  
　　“嗯，对，就这样，慢点。”周九良伸手摸上孟鹤堂这一头自来卷，柔软的触感让他爱不释手。顺着鬓角他又摸到了孟鹤堂发烫的耳垂，他使坏的揉捏起来，偏偏孟鹤堂耳朵敏感得不行，这几下揉捏直接让小孟鹤堂吐出透明的前液来。  
　　  
　　看着站在自己面前认认真真给自己性器按摩的孟鹤堂，周九良仿佛痴迷一般的抚上他的脸颊，把人拽到怀里温柔的亲了上去，与上次的急切不同，这次周九良吻的极深又极慢，慢条斯理的舔过他口腔每一寸。  
　　  
　　唇齿交缠间只剩下孟鹤堂的喘息和啧啧的水声，周九良忍不住要去欺负他，这样软乎乎的兔子要是能哭出来就更有趣儿了。  
　　  
　　分开时，孟鹤堂的嘴角流下暧昧的银线，眼神中全是对九良的渴望。  
　　  
　　周九良趁机哄着他“给哥用嘴舔舔好不好？嗯？”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂听话的低下头把之前扔在地上的浴袍堆好，跪了上去。他双手扶着巨大的肉柱，先是舔了舔嘴唇，润湿之后才将手里的滚烫纳入口中吞吐起来。  
　　  
　　他故作生硬的舔弄丝毫不妨碍周九良动情，看着孟鹤堂鲜红的唇瓣勉强将小九良吞进去大半，用舌尖伺候一番后再将泛着水光的柱身缓缓吐出，如此几番，周九良竟忍不住按上了他的后脑勺，逼着他吞吃进更多。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂收紧口腔，不断用舌尖挑逗着他的马眼，直逼大脑的快感让许久不开荤的周九良差点精关失守。他摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸颊，十分不舍的让小九良离开他温暖的双唇。  
　　  
　　今晚的第一发，他一定要射在孟鹤堂屁股里才行。  
　　  
　　“来，哥也让你舒服舒服。”周九良站到地上，把早就屁股光溜溜的孟鹤堂举上了床“把腿张开，哥给你扩一扩。”  
　　  
　　还没等孟鹤堂明白“扩一扩”是什么意思，周九良就沾着润滑油探进了一根手指。一边往里伸一边还指导着他“放松点儿，你夹这么紧，哥哥可艹不进去。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂听他说这样直白的荤话更是不好意思，双手扯着上身的衣角就往那盖，仗着衣服大一号的优势竟真的勉强盖住，让周九良无法继续。  
　　  
　　“别……”  
　　  
　　“别什么，啊？”周九良欣赏着他手足无措的样子，又起了逗他的心思。  
　　  
　　害羞不已的孟鹤堂想并拢双腿遮挡自己的后穴，可周九良就站在他双腿之间，他这用力一并，便把周九良拽的更近了，小九良更是直接怼进了他股缝之间，就着润滑油的便利在里面扎了个猛子。  
　　  
　　“啊……”孟鹤堂感觉到小九良在他股间戳弄，一下喊了出来。周九良忍着笑问他“哟，着急啦，是哥哥不好，一点儿也不知道心疼人，再忍忍，马上给你。”  
　　  
　　“流氓！”孟鹤堂后穴里塞了三根不断抽插的手指，只能勉强说出这两个字儿来。  
　　  
　　“刚才还说我是好人呢，这才多大功夫就变了？”周九良抽出黏糊糊的三根手指举到他眼前，指缝分开时还能看见中间的淫丝。臊了孟鹤堂一阵后，周九良便扶着自己的肉柱在他的穴口画圈。  
　　  
　　“嗯……痒……”  
　　  
　　“等我进去你就不痒了。”  
　　  
　　说完便提了口气，把硕大的蘑菇头挤了进去。泛着水光的紧致穴口死死咬住尺寸可观的小九良，很难想象那么一小点的肉穴怎么咽得下这根巨物。  
　　  
　　“疼疼疼，您快拔出去，太疼了。”孟鹤堂双手胡乱的推着，眼睛里已经溢出了泪水。  
　　  
　　“乖，马上就不疼了。”周九良也知道自己这尺寸是有点为难他了，赶紧抓过那瓶润滑油倒在了自己没能进去的那截柱身上。  
　　  
　　冰凉的粘腻液体激得小穴一阵收缩，竟主动把小九良吞吃了进去。孟鹤堂顶着鼻音埋怨他“周老板，您这也太大了……”  
　　  
　　周九良把他的两条长腿挂在肩上，狠狠地拍了下他的大腿“叫我什么？”  
　　  
　　“嗯……疼……”  
　　  
　　周九良借着润滑一下操到了底儿，一瞬间两人就像锁扣般契合。紧致温热的软肉讨好般的缠了上来，反复吮吸着滚烫坚挺的性器不肯松口，仿佛知道这根东西即将成为它快感的源泉。  
　　  
　　“唔……太深了……”  
　　  
　　“说，叫我什么？”周九良掐住他细嫩的腰便开始抽插，力道大的让孟鹤堂连躺都躺不稳，整个人在柔软的床里上下起伏，那两条修长的小腿也只能无力的挂在他肩头晃悠，连着操上几十下后，周九良还得把滑下去的腿重新捞回肩头才行。  
　　  
　　“嗯？叫什么啊？”刚才的问题没有得到回答，周九良耐心极佳的又问了一遍。  
　　  
　　被他插快要失神的孟鹤堂只能趁着喘气的间隙努力说出几个不连贯的词语“啊……周……哥，周哥哥……轻点，轻点，不行了。”  
　　  
　　“这就不行了？还有更舒服的呢。”几番寻找，周九良终于找到了他的前列腺，要不是大半年没实战了，孟鹤堂这样的小白兔早就让他neng哭不知多少回了。  
　　  
　　“看好了，这回才是真舒服。”说完他就对着那一点小小的凸起操了进去。孟鹤堂还从来没有感受过这样直白的快感，那一股窜上脊髓的酥麻让他直接射了出来。  
　　  
　　几滴白色的液体溅在了他的胸口上，就连两点粉红也没能幸免。周九良想都没想，低头便咬了上去，转动着灵活的舌尖舔掉白色咸腥再用牙齿去研磨那两粒诱人犯罪的小东西。  
　　  
　　高潮余里的孟鹤堂几乎要语无伦次“哥哥，周哥，再动一动嘛，求求哥哥了。”  
　　  
　　周九良也忍不住了，高潮后的肠道比刚进入时还要温暖，像裹了糖浆的水蜜桃一样香甜软烂，仿佛就是为他而生的。  
　　  
　　“要不要哥哥射给你？”  
　　  
　　“要，要哥哥射给我……”  
　　  
　　“叫点好听的，就给你。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，哥哥，周哥！”  
　　  
　　“换一个。”周九良缓缓撤了出来，想勾着孟鹤堂再浪一些。  
　　  
　　感受到后穴空虚的孟鹤堂几乎要哭出来，眼神迷离的伸手去搂他“别走……”  
　　  
　　“那你叫声好听的。”周九良又往后撤了一点，只留下圆润的蘑菇头卡在穴口，不进不出让孟鹤堂得不到满足。  
　　  
　　“唔，周，周爸爸！”  
　　  
　　“乖，爸爸这就射给你。”  
　　  
　　周九良压着他的双腿狠狠顶了进去，无比准确的碾过前列腺一路操到了最深处。  
　　  
　　“爸爸，啊，慢点，嗯，太深了，太深了。”  
　　  
　　“爸爸操得爽不爽？”  
　　  
　　“爽，爸爸射给堂堂好不好，射在堂堂里面！”  
　　  
　　“好，都听堂堂的。”  
　　  
　　周九良掐着他的腿根几下进出便射了进去，微凉的浓稠液体打在肠壁上让持续高潮的孟鹤堂几乎失禁。肠壁的挤压让周九良有一种怎么也射不完的错觉，孟鹤堂身下的这张小嘴儿仿佛是欲望的沟壑，填不满。  
　　  
　　由于他射的太深，拔出之后竟没有一滴精液流出来。离了肉棒的穴口又迅速恢复了紧致，还是那小小的一点，除了有些红肿之外看不出任何分别。  
　　  
　　周九良用手指摩挲着还在发抖的小穴“小东西，真紧，一口都没漏出来。”  
　　  
　　“爸爸给的，不能浪费。”  
　　  
　　“这么骚，之前伺候过几个？”一想到别人也这样占有过这只软乎乎的小兔子，周九良心里就冒出一股无名火，手下也开始没轻没重。  
　　  
　　不过很快就被孟鹤堂补救回来，他扑闪着大眼睛委委屈屈的看着周九良，樱桃一般红艳的小嘴儿一撅“没有，就只有周爸爸一个。”  
　　  
　　“真的？”  
　　  
　　“嗯嗯，真的，骗人是小狗。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂怕他不信，半脱了那件宽大的衣服，主动爬过去吻上他厚实的嘴唇，总算把周九良哄高兴了。  
　  
　　就着接吻的姿势，周九良扶着自己下边儿的玩意儿又操了进去。又是一场下来，被周九良折磨到脱力的孟鹤堂软软的瘫在床里。  
　　  
　　周九良扯着他一条腿欣赏那被他艹到红肿的小穴，还有些吞不尽的精液缓缓往外流，又白又粉煞是好看。  
　　  
　　他伸手摸上肿胀的褶皱，满意的得到了孟鹤堂的颤抖“疼吗？还是舒服？嗯？”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂眼泪糊了一脸，就连鼻尖也泛着红，他勉强从嗓子里哼出两个字儿来“不疼。”  
　　  
　　周九良轻笑着追问“那舒不舒服啊？哥哥操你操得爽不爽？”说完还塞进去一根手指，循着刚才的敏感点按了上去。  
　　  
　　“啊……舒服……舒服。”  
　　  
　　“那还要不要更舒服的？”  
　　  
　　“没有比哥哥再舒服的了。”  
　　  
　　这话说得周九良又开始微微发硬“啧，才刚两轮就这么上道儿。”他揉捏着孟鹤堂大腿根儿的软肉估摸着自己死他身上是不是一点也不算亏。  
　　  
　　周九良咬了两口他白嫩的脖颈，伸手拿过了两个按摩用的小木锤，他反复摸着玉石的手柄哄骗着满脸天真的孟鹤堂“那这回，哥用它操你行吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊，不行！”孟鹤堂扯着身后的床单一点点往后挪着，周九良哪肯放过他，拿着润滑油倒了个十足“肯定不让你疼，宝贝儿。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂有心拒绝也没那个力气了。  
　　  
　　可话又说回来，他也不是真的想拒绝。  
　　  
　　  
　　第二天一早，孟鹤堂先睁开了眼睛，身旁的周九良占有欲十足的搂着他，滚烫的晨勃就顶在他腰间。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂亲了一口他的鼻尖，他果然没看走眼，这小卷毛真是从里到外的让他喜欢，如果不是时间不够了，他真想勾着他再来一发。  
　　  
　　穿好衣服后孟鹤堂蹑手蹑脚的出了房间门，掏出手机看了眼时间“还好，来得及对账。”他赶紧回了自己房间洗漱，换上合身的衬衫西裤走了出来。  
　　  
　　过了半个小时，周九良在按摩床上醒来，果然身边已经没了小兔子的身影。他挠了挠自己的钢丝球，走进浴室洗漱，心里想着一会儿一定要去前台把小兔子找出来，好像是叫糖糖？还是唐唐？  
　　  
　　王总一行人走的时候，叫上周九良一起下了楼，一帮人话里话外都在讨论昨晚自己屋里的香艳，只有周九良沉默的抽着烟。  
　　  
　　他昨晚的福气，用语言可描述不出来，而且他也不想和别人分享，耳闻也不可以。  
　　  
　　在前台结账的时候，王总跟他介绍“这是咱们白马会所的孟经理，九良，以后多来关照他生意啊。”  
　　  
　　周九良看向柜台里的人，只这一眼，他恨不得把烟头子都咽下去！  
　　  
　　这不是昨晚的小兔子吗？  
　　  
　　怎么梳上大背头了？  
　　  
　　怎么穿上西装了？  
　　  
　　  
　　王总走后，周九良撑在柜台上看他，孟鹤堂也不甘示弱，顶着大背头站了起来“周经理，一个七号套餐3888，外加两样工具666，一共4554，我看你人不错再给你打个折，算你六千怎么样？”  
　　  
　　周九良憋着笑问他“你这打的是哪门子折？啊？又不是在床上叫我爸爸的时候啦？”看着孟鹤堂一开一合的小嘴儿，他满脑子都是昨晚昏暗的台灯和他跪在床边吞吐自己的画面。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂伸手扽住他的领带往自己面前一拽“请问周经理是刷卡还是现金？”  
　　  
　　“刷卡怎么说，现金又怎么说？”  
　　  
　　“简单，刷卡嘛，把你工资卡压我这，我来保管。”孟鹤堂松开他的领带，两只手伸过去给周九良整理不太平整的衣领“现金嘛……你以后不用来了。”  
　　  
　　周九良一把攥住他还来不及收回的手“刷卡，晚上穿点不一样的等我。”  
　　  
　　“既然都刷卡了，就甭在这儿了，你真当我上那个班啊？”  
　　  
　　“哦，原来是大堂经理孟先生。”周九良看向他胸口的名牌，孟鹤堂，这名字真好听。  
　　  
　　“我下午四点就下班了，你要是能来接我，就来，不能的话……就不耽误你上班了……”孟鹤堂眼神上挑着看他，意思再明显不过。  
　　  
　　“四点，我一准儿到。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂推了他肩膀一把“行，我等你。”  
　　  
　　下午四点，周经理推了所有的事儿，急急忙忙就走出了写字楼，底下的员工们一片欢呼，今天终于不用跟工作狂周九良一起加班到半夜了！  
　　  
　　end  
　　  
　　小剧场  
　　  
　　女孩从周九良房间出来后把盘子往身后一背，向着大堂经理撒娇“孟哥，人家想早点走，行不行啊。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂摘下眼睛，从电脑里抬头，这堆账目让他眼花缭乱“娇娇，你不是刚上钟吗，怎么出来了？”  
　　  
　　小姑娘嘴一撇“人家不好我这口嘛。”  
　　  
　　“那也不能出来啊？哪个客人，我给人家退钱。”他打开订单页面，浏览着房间号。  
　　  
　　“就刚才王总领来那小卷毛，你还说长得俊来着！哪儿俊了，眼睛贼小。”小姑娘描述着客人的长相。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂一听是那个小卷毛，把鼠标一扔“行，娇娇你先走吧，注意安全啊，都半夜了。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢孟哥。”  
　　  
　　看着姑娘离开的背影，孟鹤堂开始解自己衬衫的扣子，一边解一边走向了员工室，打开技师服的柜子随便拿了一件，XXL是有点大了，不过……今晚正好。  
　　  
　　他换上宽大的衣服露出锁骨，对着镜子整理了一下发型，把上班时的大背头抓散，柔顺的刘海遮在眉前，显得他像个刚入世的高中生。  
　　  
　　“小卷毛是吧，进了我白马会所，还没有退钱的道理！”孟鹤堂随手拿起几个按摩工具，清了清嗓子便敲响了周九良的房门。  
　　  
　　“您好，先生，请问是您点的七号套餐吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　（问，此文中究竟是谁的套路更深一些？）  
　　  
　　A 周九良  
　　  
　　B 孟鹤堂  
　　  
　　C 221  
　　  
　　


End file.
